kingofdragonpassfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dairoga
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for contributing to the Hello, would like to help add material page. Looking for other ways to help? Check the Things To Do page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nihilariann (Talk) 22:08, 13 December 2012 Editing tips Hello! Glad to see a new face (or rather, name) around here! I can see how a wiki is not really easy to navigate when you're new to it, (the forum system is especially obscure!), but you'll get the hang of it. Here are some hopefully helpful tips: *If you need to talk to someone in particular, leave a message on their talk page (click on their name and you'll get to their profile, and you'll find the talk page tab.) They will be notified that they have a message next time they log in. *To write a message in the forums, you can go to the red Community tab, then click on forums, and then one of the two forums (Help Desk or Watercooler) and then you'll see a box to write your title in, and when you click "add topic", you can write your forum message. I'll add links to each of the forums on the Things To Do page, so they are easier to find. *Also, if you are writing a message for other users, on the forums, or on their talk page, don't forget to sign it with four tildes (~~~~) to add your signature, so everyone knows who they're talking to :) There is a signature button at the top of the message editor, near bold, italic and stuff. Now, for adding information on the wiki itself, here are also some guidelines: *Check if the page you're about to create already exists or not by doing quick search. If it does, click "edit" and add your information where relevant. If it doesn't exist, feel free to create a new page. *Each event should have its own page, and we're missing a lot of events. So if you want to document an event that doesn't have its own page yet, invent a descriptive name for it, create the page and add the information you have. *There is a box to create a new page on the wiki's home page (click on the logo at the top left to get to the home page). I hope this has been helpful, and didn't confuse you even more! In any case, Wikia's quick video tutorial series and are good resources to get started. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to leave a message on my talk page. --Nihilariann (talk) 10:16, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Additional info, perchance a welcome Hello and welcome to the wiki, Nihilariann has already given a pretty good explanation of the basics so... Well, let's say I'll just bore you with a few minor details more if I may? *It's alright if you do not yet have all the info on a particular event, even adding a small starting stub-page is a-okay. Don't forget to put stub between a double set of these { } so everyone can easily find it on the stubs page. *Don't forget to put in links to other pages related to an article. just a double set of [ and ] will do the trick. After all, clicking links in a Wiki leads to people discovering new things, eh? *Feel free to put a bit of humor into captions for your picture uploads, and do upload as many as you can, please. Other than that, we admins are usually around so don't hesitate to ask if something's got you stumped for the moment. Sparkbomber (talk) 12:05, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :Hey Dairoga! :About talk pages, you can edit your own if you want to leave a reply here, but if you answer on your own talk page, I won't get the little notification that I have a message see? So yeah. It would be kind of weird to label that button "leave yourself a message" don't you think? lol :I see you're getting the hang of editing :) For the treasures page, I think for now it'll do. As I understand there are a metric ton of them... So maybe once we have a lot of treasures listed on the wiki we can make a sort of master list, like the Blessings page, that people can sort by acquisition method, effect and name. We'll see. :You can also check the treasures category for a list of all the treasures we have so far, but hopefully they are all on the treasures page. :Thanks for pointing out the treasure page isn't linked on the home page, I'll add it in a sec. :There is a page for the Gods, if you want to expand it, feel free to :) :A page for cheats would be nice if there are a few of them. I don't know any of them, the closest thing I know of is the easter egg of the menu screen (pressing "o" to get a new game with the devs as ring members). So if you have a few cheats, by all means, go for it. :For the events that use the same art... If the event is completely separate, i.e. the story differs and has nothing to do with the other event's story, I think they should have their own pages. If they are variations of the same basic idea like the Humakti Warriors events (where sometimes they want warriors to help them, other times they want sacrifices or whatever) then imo they should be on the same page. Use you own judgment :) :Oh and are you playing the IOS or PC version? If you're playing on PC for example, you should mention it on pages like the cheats, or the User Interface etc. Any pages that might have differences between the PC and IOS versions basically. :So yeah, that's all folks! :Anyway you're doing a great job with your edits, keep it up! And don't worry if you're unsure about something, add it anyway, we can always sort it out later. :And one last thing: if you think something works in a certain way, but aren't 100% sure, add it anyway and put something like "(verification needed)", that way someone else may come along and confirm if it's right or not. :There, now my wall of text is over! Sorry about that. :Take care, :--Nihilariann (talk) 11:31, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh and if I may answer to something you mentioned on Sparkbomber's talk page, about the quote template: you can link in the quote template, you have to be in source mode to do this, it goes like this: :: ::This will display: ::So there you go, just use [[ and ]] to link something in the quote template. ::But if you don't want to bother with all this, it's not a problem, just write the text as you want, and I'll put it in the quote template, I don't mind. ::The benefit of including the in game text is that because events don't have titles, and we're inventing them for the wiki, people can just copy a bit of the in game text into the search box, and the wiki will find the event in question, without them needing to guess what random title we added to the event. (And the template just makes it prettier, makes the text stand out, and attributes it to KoDP) ::So there you have it. ::--Nihilariann (talk) 11:49, December 16, 2012 (UTC) IP address Okay, I promise this is the last message! I looked all over for a way to remove your IP from the edit you did while not logged in, and as far as I can tell, there is no way to do that. If you're worried people can track you IP to find out where you live, don't. Because IP tracking is very vague, it'll point to your general direction, but that's it. Unless they're with the government or very very skilled and motivated to find you, it's nearly impossible to track someone through their IP address. Also, most people have a dynamic IP that changes every so often. So yeah, don't worry. You can also check that little "Keep me logged in" box next time you log in, unless you share your computer with your 8 year old brother that likes to mess wikis up or something. :P --Nihilariann (talk) 12:26, December 16, 2012 (UTC)